1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to an alternative path configuration for peer-to-peer networking.
2. Background
In a peer-to-peer network, radio devices that communicate directly with each other must employ compatible radios and work with compatible settings of that radio technology. Wireless devices are often equipped with multiple radios of different access technologies or a single cognitive radio that is capable of switching between different access technologies. The access technologies have differing characteristics. To optimize the differing characteristics of the access technologies, there is a need for an apparatus and a method that provide an alternative radio technology path configuration for peer-to-peer networks.